


do me a favour

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sakhir Grand Prix 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: george had liked him, and so now he takes what he can get.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, George Russell/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	do me a favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranormalbouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/gifts).



> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/f1esbian/status/1362093600264306689?s=21) :)
> 
> this is for meg and candela i love u both <3

_i can help u out if you'd like_

_with a massage i mean_

_on ur back_

_obviously_

george frowns at his phone and at the text at first, but he somehow ends up in front of max’s door anyway, and he should've assumed max didn't want to ‘massage his back’ as soon as he opened a text from him at 2 am but maybe he is just a little lonely and a lot overtired to think about that.

max’s hands grip tightly on george’s waist as soon as the door shuts. the noise he makes is embarrassing.

"this okay?"

"yeah, yeah, good," george tells him.

max's long, capable fingers are flicking open the button of george's jeans with the kind of practised ease that would make him giggle as he gets pushed around the room and to finally sit down on a couch. he'd take a moment to think about it, usually, but max is getting on his knees and bending his head to flick his tongue at the tip so george banishes all self-pity to a part of his brain he'll use later. after.

max sucks him like there's a time limit. there might as well be, but it means that his mouth is diligent, the suction hard and on the verge of too much, and that’s always been what does it for george in the end.

he's not sure whether he likes it a bit rough for the thrill, or because it's max doing it, his teeth getting in the way because he's eager. whatever the reason, george makes another noise as max sinks down onto him and shoves his fingers into george's mouth to shut him up.

george shuts his eyes for a second, tasting the tang of max's skin when he lathes his tongue over the rough pads of his fingertips. he drops a hand to the top of max's head and digs his nails into his scalp so that max moans around him. it isn't loud, because max has a better sense of self-preservation than george does, but it vibrates enough that george's hips buck and max has to relax his throat to take it.

george knows he isn't the only person that max does this with. he knows max has an ex-teammate who gets the benefit of his mouth and everything else, and that george only will probably get this once. 

george had always liked him. even though max came with another person, already a committed unit long before george appeared on the scene. but george had been greedy and selfish, and that hadn't mattered to him nearly as much as it should. george had liked him, and so now he takes what he can get.

george packs his questions about whether he's the only one max is fucking on the side into the same box as his bad feelings and guilt about the whole situation and firmly pushes it aside. 

max's shoulder is flexing, his free hand moving over himself. and it almost a shame that george can't get his mouth on it at the same time as max blows him, but that would require more contortions than they'd be capable of on the tiny couch in max’s hotel room, so he settles for hollowing his cheeks around max's fingers and making a quiet, insistent noise.

george gasps when max takes him fully, mouth open, max's fingers still on his tongue.

max's hand falls, running a wet trail down over george's chin with his own saliva, he cups his fingers around george's balls and presses the damp pads of them to the sensitive spot behind. george wants more than that, he wants them inside of him, but this will do for now. george keens, taking the trouble to keep quiet.

when he comes, max doesn't even pause. george knows he's done it enough times that george doesn't feel the need to warn him before it happens, and max swallows it down without a hint of surprise.

he sucks him until george stops shaking, and then licks him clean before tucking him back into his boxers.

"holy shit, max," george slurs, orgasm-drunk and drowsy.

he presses his thumb to the centre of max’s lip, swiping away a drop of himself lingering there, and then sucks the pad of it into his mouth. he doesn't look away, and max maintains the silent eye contact, running his tongue over his own swollen lips for the remaining taste.

the room is quiet. now that it's over, george realises just how much noise they must have been making, and for a brief moment he wonders if anyone knows, or at least suspects. 

"you want to debrief?" max says jokingly, his voice sounds rough. he picks up his phone to check the time, gets up to then sit down next to george, and waits for him to pull his jeans up.

"i gotta get going," george replies, already running a hand through his hair.

max nods, “yeah.”

george smiles, leans over to kiss max firmly on the mouth. “thank you," he tells him. "i needed that.”

max gathers himself to his feet. "you're welcome," he tells him.

he walks george to the door. he doesn't need to, but he does it anyway. max puts a hand against george's shoulder for a brief second, but they don't kiss again.

they say goodnight, and then george is gone.

when george lays in bed much later, turning over, he feels the familiar chill of guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. it groans and shakes and threatens to spill. he always tells himself he'll take it all out, spread out his various crimes for examination and deal with the shame and the mixed-up feelings that go along with them, but he never does.

instead, he keeps this guilt in alongside the rest, turns the key to keep them all at bay. later, he tells himself, he can deal with it all later.


End file.
